OBJECTIVES: 1. Determination of the extent of recovery of binocular cortical neurons from brief periods of prism induced strabismus in monkeys. 2. Investigation of possible reversibility of structural and neurophysiological anomalies occurring after unilateral visual deprivation and experimental strabismus in the visual system of monkeys. 3. Exploration of possibilities to prevent the loss of binocular cortical cells in strabismic monkeys by intermittent exposure to a uniform visual environment.